Forbidden Love
by KneelBitches
Summary: AU. Loki and Darcy have been very much in love, until an unfortunate accident separates them. Loki has given up searching for Darcy, but what will happen when he finds himself on Earth, and most importantly, with Darcy looking after him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything besides the plot, you'd never see Loki again.**

* * *

**Loki**

The three teens -Thor, Loki and Darcy- sat behind Heimdall, watching him gaze at the stars, an unreadable expression upon his face. Darcy was sat on Loki's lap, with his arms around her and her head leaning back against his shoulder. Thor glanced at them just in time to see Loki whisper into Darcy's ear, and her cheeks flame up, before rolling his eyes and pretending to gag at the couple.

No one has ever had a doubt that the God of Mischief and Lies was completely and utterly _smitten_ with the Vanir goddess. No one can blame him, what is _not_ to love about her? Dark curly hair, bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile that can cause any male to drop to his knees and worship her. But looks wasn't what attracted Loki to the goddess (it was just a bonus), but what truly attracted him was her wit, intelligence and her courage. Her courage was endearing, she always stood up for herself and to those whom she loved. Her courage also made her reckless. She could look death in the eyes and smile as if being reunited with an old friend. She could laugh in the face of danger, as if it was all an amusing joke.

It had made Loki curious about her, he wanted to get to know her like the person she really is, not like the fearless warrior she was around people. He knew that the fearless warrior was just a facade she wore around people, concealing her real personality, keeping it a secret to all but herself. Well, maybe not to _all_. His mother knew who the _real_ Darcy is. Who she was when no one was around to watch, who she was when there was no one to judge her, and most importantly, who she was when she felt _safe_.

All in all, Darcy was a mystery. A mystery Loki wanted to unravel.

So he did.

It took a long time for her to fully trust him. He _was_, after all, the God of Mischief and Lies. But, to them, time was all they had, being immortal surely had its perks sometimes. Still, unravelling a mystery as deep and complicated as Darcy wasn't an easy task, not that Loki minded, he liked a good challenge, in fact, he _loved_ a good challenge. Especially one so hard to accomplish. He had tried many ways to get her to warm up to him, but none had turned out too well for him. He didn't give up, though. He _never_ gave up.

And so he tried harder, doing everything he was able to do to gain her trust.

At last he succeeded.

He had followed his mother's advice. _Try to befriend her_. He had at first thought that his mother wasn't being serious. She _couldn't _be. _Befriend_ her? Surely, his mother had been joking. But the problem was that she _wasn't_. She had been completely serious, she had told him to befriend her.

_Ha! As if_ that _would ever happen!_

_Oh, but it did._

A little better than anticipated, actually. Because during one of their normal nights, where they both sat in his balcony, he realised he had _fallen in love_ with her.

Loki would give almost _anything_ to go back in time and see the expressions on everyone's faces when Loki and Darcy unreasonably kissed during dinner. Everyone was so _surprised_. His parents, Thor, Fandrall, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun were present there, and they had all looked at them with wide eyes as they kissed. While most of them had been unpleased at their display of affection, Thor had grinned at him and winked, showing him that he was quite pleased that Loki had finally found his perfect mate.

His mother scolded him, but he could tell that she was trying to hide a smile. His suspicions were proved to be true when after dinner, while everyone was busy conversing while Darcy and Loki stood in the balcony, his mother had hugged both of them and told them how happy she was for them.

But right now, as he sat with Darcy in his lap, he silently thanked his mother (again) for being the cause of how amazing his life had become.

"You two are truly nauseating, did you know that?" Thor's deep voice called out to both of them, pulling Loki from his thoughts. Darcy giggled, just to annoy Thor, and turned her head around to bury it in Loki's neck. "And boring." he added.

"Well, brother, what do you suggest we should do to liven up our evening?"

Thor grinned in a wicked way and leaned closer to both of them, dropping his voice down to a whisper, "I dare Darcy to get near the Bifröst. Unless she's a coward, of course"

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word, Darcy had jumped off of his lap and walked towards said object, raising her head high and showing both of them that she was completely okay with standing near such a dangerous place.

"Closer!" Thor urged while Loki shook his head at her.

The closer Darcy got to the Bifröst, the stronger the sence of foreboding Loki had became. _This will not end nicely._

His fear was confirmed when a loud, booming voice broke through the silence, "What do you three think you're doing?" _Odin_.

Darcy whipped around so quickly, she lost her balance.

Loki's voice screaming, "_Darcy, no!_" was the last thing she heard as she fell into the Bifröst and darkness consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story here! I can't believe it! I really hope you guys like it.**


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (sadly)**

**Warning: cursing**

* * *

**Darcy**

Darcy Lewis had always known that she was a bit.. _different_ from everyone else. Not particularly because she had been alive for far longer than any normal person, but because of many reasons. For instance, she'd always seemed like a danger magnet. Wherever she was, something weird always happened, the most recent was a blonde dude falling from the sky, which lead to all hell breaking loose.

Of course, Darcy never complained, she always loved an exciting life, but meeting gods and having one of them send a destroyer to kill everyone in New Mexico one year, and then the next, trying to take over the world with a poking stick was somewhat extreme. Especially when life decided to have a major plot twist and have the evil going-to-take-over-the-world-with-a-poking-stick god backstab his allies and save the world, not that anyone's complaining, he saved them, after all.

Still, sometimes she needed a break from all the chaos, and that was what led her to taking a holiday from her work at SHIELD (which director Nick Fury was not too happy about) and going with Jane Foster, her closest friend; and Jane's boy friend, Thor, who also happens to be the blonde dude that fell from the sky, aka the god of thunder, on a trip to New Mexico because Nick Fury would only let them take a holiday if they would research some science stuff that she didn't really understand. _Pfft, such an _amazing_ holiday._

So, to New Mexico they went, to the place where Thor fell from the sky, to be exact. They set up some science equipment so they would check the data they had about the Einstein Rosen Bridge. Nick had wanted them to make sure all their data were correct before they proceeded to try and build a portal that would help them travel from Earth to Asgard whenever they wanted. Darcy wasn't particularly sure why they even bothered with trying to build a portal. _Why couldn't Thor just ask that Heimdall dude to -poof- teleport us to Asgard? That would be way easier! And Jane won't have to study her head off, too!_

But, alas, Nick never listens to her, even though Thor seemed to agree with her, but that was probably because Jane seemed to have this theory in which he knew every single detail about the Bïfrost, so she kept asking _are those numbers correct, Thor? Should we move a little to the right? How about these equipment? Are they going to be enough? Thor, do we need to change anything? Does this look remotely correct, Thor?_

Shaking her head at her friend's ridicioulous questions, she continued setting up all the scientific equipment, hoping that some miracle would save Thor and herself from Jane's frantic antics.

* * *

Jane's behaviour did not, unfortunately, improve as they spent more time in the middle of nowhere, neither did Thor's mood, nor did Darcy's whining. Jane and Thor were in the van when night fell over them, while Darcy sat outside in front of the little bonfire they had. She couldn't help but envy Jane, the worst thing Jane could worry about is wether the experiment succeeded or not. Darcy, on the other hand, could worry about why she was unlike anyone she'd met; why she's been alive for many centuries, and yet look 21; and why she's a danger magnet.

No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't wrap her head around any logical reason that would cause any of the above. She even went as far as ask Jane if the positions of stars affected people. Long story short, Jane thought she fell on her head and went cuckoo.

A clap of thunder cut through the peacefulness of the night, but unlike normal thunder, the source of this thunder was a dark tornado-like cloud, a lot like the cloud that transported Thor.

"Jane, you may want to see this." scrambling to her feet, Darcy stared at the cloud, awestruck.

"Lady Darcy, why have you-" Thor stood outside the van with Jane beside him, both gaping at the cloud.

"Darcy," Jane's voice was quieter than usual, with a little hint of uneasiness mingled with her excitement, "Drive us over there."

"Gotcha!" the three of them raced into the van, and Darcy started the van, driving it over to the cloud.

Driving the van was proving to be a challenge as they neared the cloud, as the strong winds were pushing the car from the right to the left as if it was only a feather floating through the air. The cloud grew darker as it consumed them, obscuring the path ahead of them. The car swung wildly around, almost flipping over.

"Darcy! Where're we going?!" Jane shrieked loudly from the back of the van as she observed the readings on the screen.

"Does it seem that I'm cabable of seeing where we're going?!" she screamed as she battled with the steering wheel, praying that they won't die. _If we live through this, I'm never _ever _going to drive a van into a storm!_

Darcy violently turned the van to the left as something seemed to drop from the sky directly in front of the van. _What the fuck?!_

Suddenly the cloud cleared away, as if it was never there in the first place. The van jerked to a stop as Dracy slammed on the brakes. Wide eyed and breathing heavily, she opened the door and crawled out of the van, dropping onto the ground and staring up at the sky.

Jane and Thor followed her out of the van, both pale and wide eyed.

"_Did you see that?!_" Jane and Thor stared at Darcy strangely. "_Did you fucking see that?! A fucking _thing _dropped from the mother effing sky, and slammed right in front of the bloody van!_"

Jane shook her head and opened her mouth to object but Darcy stood up, swaying slightly, and shook her finger at Jane, "I'm _not _being delusional! I know what I saw, and it seemed like a bloody human to me!"

She staggered around the van, looking wildly from one side to another, looking for whatever, or whoever, it was that fell from the sky. She saw the dark outline of a person lying on the sand about thirty feet away. The person didn't seem to be moving, but then again, who would be able to move after falling from the sky?

"Darcy, no one fell from the sk-, _oh my god, _who's that?!" Jane stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the outline of the person.

"Get the first aid kit, I'll go see who it is." Darcy didn't wait for Jane's reply, she jogged over to the fallen person. As she neared, she discovered that the person was a guy, a very attractive one, that is.

He was beaten up, and seemed as if on the brink of dying. Blood caked his long black hair, and his clothes, or more correctly, _armour_, were wet with blood. His face was covered in gashes, his nose was bleeding and looked to be broken, and his bottom lip was busted. Underneath his armour, blood was seeping through his tattered clothes. _Who on Earth did he fight with?! A bear?!_

"Jane, hurry up a little, he's dying over here!" she called out as she kneeled down next to him and unstrapped his armour, putting it beside her on the ground. His top was wet, making it easy for her to rip it. A long deep gash ran across his stomach, and _holy smack, are those muscles?_

Blood was uncontrolably gushing out of the gash.

"Coming!" Jane ran over with Thor trailing behind her, but they both stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed at Darcy and the mysterious hot guy.

"Give me the kit, he needs help! _Oh gosh, _we need to take him to a hospital! He's losing too much blood! _Give me the kit!_" Darcy stared at them angrily, _the hot guy is dying and they still won't give me the the kit!_

"Darcy-"

"Lady Darcy, step away from my brother," Thor said, "He's dangerous."

"_Your brother?_" she asked, gaping at Thor. Both Thor and Jane nodded. "You mean, super phsycho going-to-take-over-the-world-with-a-poking-stick brother?" more nodding.

"So what?! He's still dying! G_ive me the damned first aid kit!_" she shrieked at them. Jane seemed to realise that Darcy wasn't going to step away, so she sighed and kneeled down next to her, opening the first aid kit and examining the gash.

Jane handed Darcy a spray bottle and a small pack of cottonballs before starting to instruct her, "Spray the cottonballs with the antiseptic spray and rub it around the gash." Darcy did as she was told, noticing the guy's, who's name she still didn't know, sharp intake of breath.

While Darcy cleaned his gash, Jane started cleaning the blood on his face. When they finished, Jane sighed and shook her head, muttering about how stupid it is to be helping the guy who tried to enslave them a year ago.

"Thor, mind giving us a hand?" Jane called over, handing Darcy a bandage. "When Thor lifts him up, help me wrap this around his abdomen." Darcy nodded.

"How may I assist you?" Thor asked, looking down at his brother.

"Lift him up slightly so we can wrap the bandage around his wound." Thor nodded and lifted his brother off of the ground. Darcy and Jane both started wrapping the bandage around him. "Darcy, keep pressure."

"There, all done. Thor, carry him to the van." instructed Jane, packing up the first aid kit, "Darcy, drive us to the hospital as fast as you can without being chased by police cars."

* * *

"His pulse is really slow and faint!" Jane called as Darcy drove.

"Just reminding you, Jane, I totally know CPR. Just in case he needs it." Darcy sped up the car, hoping that Thor's brother won't die on them.

"Thor, you said that he was locked up in a cell that proved it impossible for him to escape, how's he here if he's supposed to be in a cell in Asgard?" good question, Jane.

A solemn expression masked Thor's face, "A week ago, Loki disappeared from his cell. The guards did not know how he escaped, however. Mother and father, though, said that it was impossible for him to escape, and the cell is only able to open from the outside, which meant that he must've had help. But he looks like he was tortured-" _Ya think? _"-which concludes that the only possible explanation is that he was abducted."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and encouraging, they really mean a lot to me. Sincerely sorry for the long wait, I blame the stupid Midgardian invention known as finals, really useless, if you ask me..**

**Check out the poll on my profile.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
